Diffrences
by CliveisLegalLuke
Summary: I stink at summarys... -   - Main Couple: Luke/Clive. Starts off slow at first. rated T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Blue: My first LukeXClive**

**Clive: In a way I feel betrayed...**

**Luke: Star-san I thought you didn't like yaoi**

**Blue: T-th-that is um...**

**Flora: It seems that she does like yaoi but only some, though its no suprise every girl like yaoi one way or the other**

**Clive: So that means Blue-chan likes yaoi and so do you Flora**

**Flora: o/o**

**Luke: ...**

**Blue: E-enough of this! Professuh take charge!**

**Professor Layton: ^^' Blue-san does not own Professor Layton**

**Flora: P.s if the letters are like **_this___**it means that its they're thoughts or what they're thinking**

**Luke's P.O.V**

I stood there in shock not being able to move and I could tell Flora was just as shocked as me. There he was... out of everybody in the world why does he have to be in the Professor's living room...

"Hello Flora, Luke" the young man said standing up from the couch. "Its nice to see you again." he said with a smile.

"Clive!" I yelled in suprise and anger. Thats right the young man was none other than Clive Dove_... the same man that tryed to destroy London._

"Luke its not gentleman like to yell at our guest" Professor said ever so calm. "Yes Professor..."

"Clive, not to be rude but what are you doing here?" Flora asked

Clive smiled, "Well you see recently i've been realesed from prison and I don't have a place to live so I asked the Professor and he said I could stay here"

It can't be... Clive is going to live here... in this house... this can't be...

"Professor is this true!" I yelled "But of course, a true gentleman helps people in need" the Professor said.

_This can't be... why Professor...?_

"But where will his room be?" Flora asked. _Thats right he dosen't have a room._

"In the guest room next to Luke's room." the Professor responded

_Great just my dumb luck!_

"Ahh, Flora my dear will you help me make your "special" tea?" Professor asked Flora, but was looking at my direction with a seirous look.

_I know what that means..._

"Of course" Flora said as the Professor stood up. "Thank you though I think we ran out of your "special" ingredeant, shell we go buy some more?" he said smiling. "Sure, bye Luke, Clive." She said waving good bye. "We'll be back soon" Professor said before shuting the door closed.

_Its time to settle our diffrences..._

I turned around to see an evil moster with a smirk, "It seems it just you and I" Clive said falling back to the couch in a lazy manner.

I swallowed hard before answering "Y-yes it s-se-seems so".

Clive was now on the couch laying slightly slotching. **(A/N: srry can't spell it)**

I sighed_, its no use if I don't do this the Professor will hate me..._

**Professor H. Layton's P.O.V**

"Ahh, Flora my dear will you help me make your "special" tea?" I asked Flora while looking Luke. _I know if they don't settle this now we could be in for trouble. _"Of course" Flora said as I got up from the couch. "Thank you though I think we ran out of your "special" ingredeant, shell we go buy some more?" I said smiling. "Sure, bye Luke, Clive." She said waving good bye to the boys. "We'll be back soon" I said before shuting the door closed. _I'm sorry Luke..._

"Professor I have a feeling you wanted to leave the house for a reason" Flora said "Quite the reason it that if the 2 settle their diffrences aside because they will be living together don't you think" "That seems like a good reason." she said smiling before the Laytonmobile drived out of the drive-thru.

**Blue: I stink I know -.-'**

**Clive: Luke you seem quite**

**Luke: it's hard to believe this**

**Prof. Layton: But she worked hard on this chapter**

**Flora: I'm still in shock**

**Blue: Alright one thing left to do 1... 2... 3... anybody? fine i'll do it plz R-**

**Clive: Plz R&R :3**

**Blue: you.. :**

**Clive: ... 0 - 0**


	2. Authors Note! PLEASE READ!

I'm so sorry! I moved accounts and forgot to say...

My new account is Hetalia-Romanada-Fan.

I know I haven't updated in almost a year. Maybe just a year...

Anyway~

I'm going to rewrite '_**The Mystery Of Stolen Dreams**__' and '__**Diffrences**__' meaning _

_**A **_I'm going to continue it but rewrite it better.

_**B**_Discontinue it to write my other stories.

_**C**_Leave it like it is.

Please don't hate me if I choose _**B**_or _**C**_!

P.S The fandom I'm into is _**Hetalia: Axis Powers**_, anybody watch it?


End file.
